logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
McDonald's Happy Meal (Plorogo)/List of toys
1981 * Ronald McDonald and Friends paper dolls (September, first Happy Meal "toy") * McDonaldland Halloween sticker sheets (October) * Atari 2600 game tips trading cards (November) * Winnie the Pooh storybooks (December) 1982 * Kellogg's Rise and Shine for Breakfast toys (January, also included at the time a sample box of Kellogg's Frosted Flakes, Corn Pops, Froot Loops, Rice Krispies and Smacks cereal) * McDonaldland trading cards (February) * Dungeons & Dragons game table and books (March) * Pac-Man toys (April) * Donkey Kong Jr. toys (June) * E.T. candy dispensers (October,each toy included a fun size pack of Reese's Pieces candy) 1985 * Care Bears plushies (March) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe action figures (March) 1986 * Super Mario Bros. toys (June) 1989 * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids toys (June, promotes the premiere of Honey, I shrunk the Kids movie in Plorogo) * Kool-Aid Man figures (July, each toy included a sample pack of Kool-Aid drink mix) * WWF action figures (September) * Nintendo Power NES game tips trading cards (November) 1990 * Karate Kid action figures and trading cards (February, promotes the re-release of Karate Kid movie in Plorogo) * Alf comic books (March) * Nintendo Power Game Boy game tips trading cards (May) * Full House figures (June) * Home Alone toys (December, promotes the premiere of Home Alone movie in Plorogo) 1992 * Batman Returns toys (June, promotes the premiere of Batman Returns movie in Plorogo, but is removed 10 days after, due by parents critics) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York toys (December) 1993 *Jurassic Park action figures and trading cards (September, promotes the premiere of Jurassic Park movie in Plorogo) 1994 * The Lost World: Jurassic Park toys (May, promotes the premiere of The Lost World: Jurassic Park movie in Plorogo) * McDonaldland "Pogs" (July) 1997 * Mecer Mayer's Little Critter books (March) * Nintendo (Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong, Star Fox) figures (July) * Post Honey Comb Crazy Craver toys (September, each toy included a sample box of Post Honey Comb cereal) * M&M's Halloween toys (October, each toy included a fun size pack of M&M's candy) 1999 * Pokemon Trading Card Game decks and game table (March) * The Powerpuff Girls toys (April) * Nintendo Power Nintendo 64 game tips trading cards (May) 2001 * Disney's House of Mouse * Kinder Surprise (April, each egg had an exclusive McDonaldland figure in it) * Jurassic Park III toys (July, promotes the premiere of Jurassic Park III movie in Plorogo) * NHL Hockey trading cards and figures (December) 2003 * General Mills Rise and Shine for Breakfast toys (January, also included at the time a sample box of Cocoa Puffs, Nesquik, Trix, Lucky Charms and Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal) * Happy Meal SurPrize (Februray, during this time a generic toy from McDonald's inventory was given away with every Happy Meal) * Nintendo Power Nintendo Gamecube game tips trading cards (March) * Powerpuff Girls figures (April) * Tony Hawk fingerboards with stickers and ramps (August) * Kim Possible action figures (September 5-October 2, 2003) * Madame Alexander dress up figures (October 3-30, 2003) * Dragon Ball GT action figures (October 3-30, 2003) * Brother Bear toys (October 31-November 25, 2003) * Stretch Screamers toys (October 31-November 25, 2003) * Disney's Haunted Mansion toys (November 26-December 18, 2003) * Qoo toys, plushies, and accessories (December 19, 2003-January 8, 2004) 2005 * Pokemon trading cards and figures (March) * Topps Wacky Packages stickers (July) * Digimon candy dispensers (October) * McDonaldland kids workout DVDS (November) * Holiday Happy Double Surprise (December, during this time two generic toys from McDonald's inventory was given away with every Happy Meal) 2009 * Hotel for Dogs toys (January 9-February 5, 2009) 2010 * Thomas and Friends toys (July,last Happy Meal to have trading cards as a prize) * Karate Kid (2010 movie) trading cards (August) 2013 * Happy and Ronald figures (April, first Happy Meal to feature "Happy" alongside Ronald McDonald on the box) 2014 * Mystery Happy Meal (January, during this time a generic toy from McDonald's inventory was given away with every Happy Meal) * Marvel's Avengers action figures (March) * Ronald McDonald's candy dispensers (April) * Big Bang Theory figures (May) * Hello Kitty meets Ronald McDonald and friends dolls (June) 2015 * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood toys (January) * The SpongeBob SqaurePants Movie: Sponge Out of Water figures (February) * Digimon (Adventure & 02) "capsule toys" (March) * Justice & Brothers fashion accessories (April) * McDonaldland "Nutrition for Kids" books (May) Category:Happy Meal Category:McDonald's Category:Plorogo